minecraft_115_the_growing_world_updatefandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft 1.15 "The growing world" update Wiki:Minecraft 1.15 "The expanding world" update Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Game Details changes Higher world So, to this update, the max. level 255 is few. So. Now the world's maximum high is changing to level 400. Feeling cold meter In Minecraft, the feeling cold is doesn't exist, but it's will be amazing. In cooler biomes, the player's feeling cold meter will grow, this is can be reduced with leather clothing. But in hot biomes. This meter will decrease very fast. This is can be resolved with drinking water bottles or get into the river. New Biomes Alps Valley This is a grassy place on level 200-230. It's generating between hills and mountains. There are lives lots of cows. Mountain Taiga The hill taiga is will generates above level 150. There's only pine trees and ferns. The fauna is so sparse too, only deers and grizzlies live here. Sometimes generating some small hill creeks or lakes. Only salmons live at the hill creeks. Mountain Tundra This biome only generates above level 250. Small pines and tall grass generates here, and only there's living the chamois. The in-biome generations are snowy glaciers or ice glaciers. Mountain Steppe The hill steppe is above level 300. Nothing generates here, just infinite grass. And above this biome... There's living the kestrel. Mountain's Peak The mountain's peak generates in level 320-350. 320-335 is only rocks, but the 335-350 is snow. And at the top of the mountain, there is a random flag. And a chest, full of treasures. Tundra This biome has brown flora. There're the water is so brown too, and nothing lives here. Expect of some deers and white foxes. Steppe The Steppe is just a modified "plains". Expect of that big difference, that there's no water and trees. There live horses and deers. Hot Steppe This is modified "plains" too. So, there's the flora is just dry grass. Only sand surrounds this biome. The animals. There are lions, gazelles and cheetahs. Mediterranean Land This is a non-colourful biome. There are palm and oil trees are growing, and for vegetables: There are grape and banana. The fauna is from cats and goats. Mediterranean Forest The Mediterranean forest contains palms and flowers. This is the main living area of cats. Mediterranean Sea This Underwater biome is so colourful. There're lots of corals, and colourful fish, but here lives is the firefish. Semitropical Forest There are the trees are palms and eucalyptus trees. The koala is lives in this biome. And sometimes generating coconuts on the trees. Semitropical Sea This is a warm ocean biome. There're lots of corals, fish and shipwrecks, but sharks too. Ancient Land This is a big, smooth land with some acacia trees(RARELY!). There are rare spawns some kangaroos. Reworked Biomes Taiga There are now can spawn wolverines and bears too. And there are generating rocks from now on. Swamp Now the oak trees spawn here much rarer, and this biome now will have some special trees: Willow and Mangrove. And now there're have mud. The players can be mired into. Desert The desert. Hot and dry. So, now the water evaporates in this biome. And there are now died trees. And just here spawns quicksand. New Mobs Deer This mob have 30 hp. It's defensive, only attacks if the players attack it. Grizzley This is a big, black bear. It has 100 hp, and aggressive. Chamois The Chamois is lives in the high mountain tundra. It's a passive mob with 20 hp. Kestrel It's a flying mob. It's defensive and has 15 hp. Lion It's a very aggressive animal. With 60 hp. Gazelle This is a passive mob. It has 20 hp. Cheetah This mob is defensive. Very fast and very strong. 40 hp. NPCs Villagers: Military This new villager will sell you weapons. They fight with stone, iron or diamond sword, or often with rifles. They're fighting in monster invasions, wars, raids or bandit attacks. Beekeeper This villager has bees in beehives. They sell honey, bottles and flowers. Hunter The hunter is going to the forest with a rifle or a sword every day. And it's attacking every animal. And it's selling meats, animal items and hunting weapons. Bandit File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse